


Crush

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [5]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Callian overtones, Crossover, F/F, GxC, GxK, JxC, JxK, Kate Lives, Kibbs overtones, Lie to NCIS, foursomeverse, very light Kate/Gill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It also seems rather unfair NCIS decided to make their liaison agents two people who are both smoking hot and both clearly <i>absolutely</i> unavailable."</p><p>Crib notes for the fandom blind included :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Kate lives!AU. Post LTM canon, playing fast and loose with NCIS canon as it suits me, in a 'verse where Kate is still alive and working for NCIS.
> 
> NCIS folks: Gill and Cal are experts in lie detection, using facial expression (reading emotion), vocal stress analysis and other expertise. The Lightman Group helps various law enforcement agencies and other people when the truth is at stake.
> 
> LTM folks: Kate and Gibbs are federal agents who work for NCIS, investigating crimes affecting the US Navy or Marines. Kate is ex-Secret Service. Gibbs is a team leader and is reknowned for his gut instincts.

* * *

_**Crush** _

* * *

__

Gillian wonders if there's any way she can let Kate know she's looking very pretty today without it coming out wrong or anyone reading anything into it she doesn't intend.

So, okay, by 'anyone', she means Cal.

On a normal day he probably wouldn't make a big deal of it - or at least not actually in front of their NCIS colleagues - but he's antsy over this case. Everyone is lying about everything, and it's making it much more difficult to pin down exactly which lies are relevant.

It hasn't put him in a pleasant frame of mind.

She wouldn't bet against him being in just contrary enough a mood to latch onto something unrelated with which to distract himself. Giving him something to worry at and tease her about would be an extremely bad move right now. Accidentally tipping her hand and letting him know she's attracted to Kate? That could be disastrous on many levels.

She's fairly shamelessly teased Cal about how handsome Gibbs is, exactly how he's teased her in the past over the attractive women who've walked through their offices. Although she can't seem to stop herself noticing how beautiful Kate is, too - no matter how hard she tries - she's been much more circumspect about passing comment.

Not because she doesn't know how he'd take it (she's fairly confident she knows exactly how he'd take it...), but partly because she shouldn't short-circuit his brain mid case, a little because at the moment she's not sure he wouldn't say or do something to embarrass her, or (worse) Kate, or maybe (it's quite possible) both, and mostly because she's doesn't think he's aware she's less than completely heterosexual.

She didn't hide it from him deliberately, never really thought about it, hasn't met a woman she's attracted to in such a long time it hasn't come up, but she now feels weird, guilty even, about never having told him.

It also seems rather unfair NCIS decided to make their liaison agents two people who are both smoking hot and both clearly absolutely unavailable.

All in all, Kate coming along and being all gorgeous and smart and kind of adorable has made Gill wish her dry spell in regards to liking women had stayed that way, or that she'd told Lightman years ago so she wouldn't be worrying about what he might say if she lets it slip.

In the end, she settles for smiling at Kate and complimenting her on her earrings, which is innocent enough.

Kate smiles back, all dimpled and cute, and Gill thinks she should get some sort of reward for 1) not giving in to the urge to lean forward and touch one of the aforementioned dimples, possibly with her tongue, and 2) causing Kate to blush prettily in a way their male colleagues evidently notice and appreciate.

She really should probably tell Cal, once the case is done - or sometime in the not too distant future, anyway - so at least she won't be paranoid about him figuring it out at an unfortunate moment. She'd like to think, indeed is reasonably certain, that she's a good deal more subtle about her crushes than most, but Cal knows her well. And anyway, she'd rather not have to think about it, worry about it, attempt to hide it.

Bad enough she has to think about concealing it from Kate - because whatever her sexuality might be, Kate is so blatantly and totally in love with Gibbs, and the last thing Gill wants is to make her uncomfortable. Oh God, why do they both have to be so attractive? It really isn't at all fair.

Gill suddenly realises she's missed the last few minutes of conversation entirely, and hopes Cal will put it down to a stressful case and lack of sleep. She reminds herself, again, that Cal finds her a difficult read, and doesn't know her having the hots for Kate is even a possibility, and that enables her to take a deep breath and refocus.

"So we'll take the two Petty Officers, you guys go do some digging about this senator's aide, okay?"

Gibbs is taking charge, and Gill has to stifle a laugh at how Cal leaps to his feet. He's usually about as keen to take orders as a particularly stubborn donkey, but when it comes to Gibbs, the image that springs to mind is less donkey and more eager puppy. It's cute. She's choosing not to point it out to Cal, who she's sure won't appreciate the comparison, but it is really entertaining. She's saving it in case she has to shut him up on a particularly obnoxious day. She's sure it'll work like a charm.

They follow Gibbs and Kate out of the office and toward the stairs, and then Gill abruptly remembers she shouldn't be checking out Kate's ass, and averts her eyes.

She can't help being amused again when she turns to Cal to find him doing exactly the same thing, though far more blatantly.

She's pretty sure she and Cal both spend more time ogling Kate than Gibbs does, for all Gibbs is so obviously in love with her.

Gibbs' eyes glow at her, he has a special smile he reserves for her alone, but he's gentlemanly to a fault. Literally to a fault.

Gill is sure Kate would like him to be a good deal less gentlemanly, would be absolutely on board with Gibbs pushing her up against the nearest wall and kissing her silly, but instead he treats her like she's infinitely precious and fragile, something he's hardly worthy to touch. Kate clearly finds it exceedingly frustrating.

Gill is familiar with the feeling. Cal doesn't exactly do gentlemanly, but he treats her very much the same way Gibbs treats Kate. In some ways it's sweet and flattering and makes her feel incredibly special, and in other ways it makes her want to scream. And not in the fun way. She really feels for Kate.

If she could engineer a way to force Gibbs' hand, she'd be very tempted, but she hasn't even managed to force Cal's yet, so she's not optimistic. Kate and Gibbs are probably going to have to figure it out for themselves, and she just hopes it doesn't take too much longer.

It's been obvious from the get go the two of them are both secretly (so they imagine) besotted with the other, of course. But it's more than that. Gill's seen enough, as time goes on, to empathise painfully with Kate. She and Gibbs are stuck in an unhealthy holding pattern Gill knows all too well. Once things settle down a bit, she's going to take Kate out for a drink and let her know she at least has someone to talk to.

And to be fair, Gill could also really use a confidante. As well as being exceptionally pretty to look at, Kate is friendly, funny and kind, and has a lot of sense.

Having worked with them so much of late, Gill already considers both Kate and Gibbs much more than acquaintances. They're partners, colleagues, teammates. People she trusts to be looking out for her. It's one of the best foundations for lasting friendship she can imagine, and she suspects slipping into a close friendship away from work, once they have time to do so, will be as natural as their working relationship has become.

She sighs, drags her mind back to the task at hand. They'll close this case, then she'll invite Kate to share a bottle or two of wine, and with a bit of luck it'll be fun and cathartic for the both of them.

But first, they have to close the case.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
